They Need You
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Killua's family is incredibly controlling. To the point that Killua feels that he just can't take it anymore (suicidal Killua) (Written as a celebration of Killua's birthday which is July 7th)


**I decided to write this to celebrate Killua's birthday as he is quite possibly my favorite anime character of all time.**

 **I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

 **Enjoy!**

That's it.

I've had enough.

I'm done.

I don't want to do this anymore.

My little sister was just diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. My parents are getting even more strict. And now my older brother is just getting more and more controlling.

I don't want to live my life like this anymore.

I pull my tie loose as I make my way up to the roof of the building where the fancy party is being held.

I've been thinking about this for a while. Once I first realized that I'd never have a choice of where I wanted to go to school, or who I wanted to marry. Or even what I wanted to do with my life. I'd take over dad's company. That was it. No discussion. No debate.

I don't want to live like that.

So I made the first real choice of my life.  
I was gonna pull out, before they even had a chance to stop me.

I push open the door to the roof. Checking to make sure it's deserted.

I pull out my phone and open my notes app. I type a quick summary of my reasons. Hopefully someone who understands will find this. Hopefully Alluka and Kalluto won't hate me. Hopefully neither of Alluka's personalities will hate me.

Hopefully they'll understand.

I step up on the ledge. Staring down at the street below me. The toe of my loafers hanging off the edge. The wind blows through my fluffy white hair.

The street full of cars is oddly welcoming. As if it's calling out to me to jump down to it.

I put one foot out over the edge. About to lean forward and plunge to the ground.

"What are you doing?" A voice asks from behind me.

I turn my head to see one of the servers. Most likely the chef's son due to the fact that he appears the same age as me.

"What does it looked like I'm doing?" I ask.

"Are you gonna jump?" He asks. I think he's clueless.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of all the bullshit. I'm sick of my controlling family and everything my poor baby sister has to go through and I just can't take it anymore." Why am I spilling all this to a stranger?

"You're a Zoldyck, right?"

"Yeah. My name's Killua. I'm the heir." I reply.

"I'm Gon. Gon Freecss." He introduces himself with a huge smile.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask.

"I'm a klutz. I dropped some food and my aunt got mad and told me to come up."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah. She works for the chef."

Huh. Probably an orphan. If he has to work for his aunt.

"So, do you think jumping will solve your problems?" He asks.

"No. I think it will help me get away from them."

"But why do you want to get away from them? Didn't you just say you have a little sister?"

"I have two actually." I reply.

"Why do you want to leave them behind?"

"Because... Because I can't take it anymore. I can't take them choosing for me. I don't want to take over their company. I don't want to marry Neon Nostrade just because she's rich too. And I can't do this anymore."

"And it's worth leaving your sisters behind?" He asks.

What does he know?

Why am I even telling him this?

Why does he even care?

"Why do you care? No one cares what I think or how I feel, so why do you?" I ask.

"Because I don't think anyone should be alone. And because I think we're pretty alike."

"How so?" I ask slightly too harshly.

"I don't have any real friends either, and I don't really like any of the jobs my aunt has me do. She's kinda desperate though, so I don't argue. But yeah, I really want friends, but no one at school wants to be friends with me. They make fun of my last name and they make fun of me for being dumb. So, when I see anyone like me I try to be friends with them. And I don't think you should do this."

"That makes you sound selfish." I reply.

"Okay. But isn't what you're doing selfish too? Are you thinking about how this will affect your little sisters? Didn't you say one of them was sick or something?"

"One has Multiple Personality Disorder. The other has social anxiety." I explain.

Why am I telling him this? Alluka's condition is considered a family secret. My parents think it would 'shame the family' if people found out.

"And she needs you, doesn't she? I don't know very much about your family, but they seem like the kinds of parents who don't really want a kid like that, right?" He asks.

And he's right. Alluka needs me. Kalluto needs me. What would they do if I jumped? Who would they rely on? Who would pat Alluka's head? Who would hug Kalluto when she's scared?

I can't do this. I can't leave them behind.

"You're right." I state. "They need me. I can't do this. They need me."

I step back, away from the edge and walk towards him.

"We should go back downstairs. My parents are probably looking for me by now." I state.

"Hey Killua, can I have your number?"

"Why?"

"So we can be friends, obviously!" He replies immediately.

I feel a small smile crawl into my lips.

"Sure." I reply, pulling out a pen and a small piece of paper. I quickly write down my phone number and hand it to him.

He smiles widely.

"Thank you Killua!"

No Gon.

You're wrong.

I should be thanking you.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
